Percy and Luke
by idiotic-wetdream
Summary: Percy's cheating on Annabeth... with Luke! Obviously this is an AU where Luke doesn't die. Smut, BoyxBoy, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Percy grinned at the older boy behind him and ran his tongue over his dry lips. He looked around to see if his girlfriend was anywhere near them and to his pleasure he saw her enthralled in a conversation with Piper McLean over at the minibar where the lights stayed a permanent red color unlike the flashing lights of the rest of the secret Club Olympus under the workshop. He smiled wider, wouldn't want her to find out he was screwing her ex-best friend.

He innocently took a step back and reached out his hand to rub up against Luke's junk in a way that seemed almost accidental. He looked over his shoulder and up at the blond.

"Oops." He said grinning.

Luke looked down at him and smiled, "Hey baby, what do you think you're doing? You wouldn't want your little girlfriend to see you feeling up the guy she hates."

"Maybe we should get a room, hottie." Percy said, grinding his ass against Luke's dick, he felt Luke go semi-hard and knew he was going to get laid.

"Maybe we should." Luke said, reaching around and groping Percy through his pants, whispering seductively in his ear. Just Luke's breath on his ear turned him on and the fact that he was groping him at the same time made the whole thing better. He moaned and was glad that the music was so loud nobody could hear him.

He pressed his jean covered erection into Luke's hand, hoping for some relief but Luke took his hand away from Percy's dick and took his hand.

"Let's go back to your cabin." Luke said excitedly.

Percy nodded and they left the club and went to Percy's huge empty cabin. The second they were inside Luke pressed Percy up against one of the huge white pillars and began passionately kissing him hard on the lips as they ripped each other's clothes off as fast as they could.

As soon as he had gotten Percy's jeans and boxers off Luke began to stroke Percy's huge hardened cock. Causing Percy to moan loudly into Luke's kiss and press into Luke's strong hand. Luke picked up Percy easily and threw him onto a bed, getting on top of him and spreading his legs wide before he began to stroke Percy's length and run a rough finger over the tip of Percy's cock and wiping off the pre-cum that had begun to dribble out. Percy's persistent moaning of Luke's name echoed through the cabin.

Luke suddenly licked the tip of Percy's dick and began to deepthroat him, his head bobbing up and down quickly. He ran his tongue up and down Percy's length and used his hands to cradle Percy's balls, stroking them in a way that made Percy's screams for more even louder.

Percy, tangled his fingers into Luke's hair and tried to keep his orgasm from coming to soon as Luke did everything right. Suddenly Percy screamed louder than ever and unloaded into Luke's mouth.

Percy breathed heavily and Luke came up and lay down next to him, licking his lips. When Percy's breathing had slowed Luke smiled at him.

"Ready for round two Percy?" He asked, "I still haven't gotten off and I know a tight little ass hole that can fix that."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy grinned and rolled over pointing his ass up in the air, ready for whatever Luke wanted to do to him as long as it wasn't a painfully slow rim job that left him feeling horny and un-fucked. Percy listened as Luke unzipped his jeans and tossed them away and looked behind him to see Luke's erect dick immediately getting hard and horny again.

"Hey, Percy, before I can fuck you senseless I need to get lubed up. Why don't you use that moany little mouth of yours to lube me up." Luke said, spreading his legs and laying back on the bed.

Percy got on top of Luke and slid down his body, he bit and pecked at Luke's tan skin causing Luke to make little quiet noises of pleasure. When he got down to his bare erection Percy smiled and immediately wrapped his mouth around Luke's cock causing Luke to moan loudly.

He sucked on Luke's dick lightly and his mouth popped as he withdrew Luke's cock from his kissed the top of Luke's dick and decided that he didn't really want to make Luke wait or wait to get Luke inside of him.

Percy wrapped one hand around Luke's dick and one around his own, the more jiz on Like's dick the faster it would go once it was inside of him. He jerked on his own and and Luke's dicks barely keeping balance.

He put this mouth back around Luke's cock and moaned onto it as the pleasure he was inflicting on himself intensified. When he felt himself on the brink he reached out both hands between his own legs (amazed he stayed balanced on Luke's cock) and caught his own jizz, bringing what he was able to catch up to Luke's dick and smearing it on as lube.

His moans from his own mastrabation and the warm juices percy had put on him made Luke man loudly and Percy let go of Luke's cock so that the jizz would coat Luke's amazingly still hard dick.

Luke smiled, ready for the reason he had gotten Percy to lube him up in such a strange way and Percy rolled over again pointing his ass in the air as Luke positioned himself over the younger boy.

Luke thrust his dick into Percy's asshole and Percy screamed at how quickly Luke had done it. Luke continued thrusting in and out, slowly at first but he got faster as Percy seemed to become more comfortable. Percy reached his hands in between his legs and began to jerk off his dick in the same rhythm that Luke was thrusting at.

Luke started to get faster and with Percy still on his dick he flipped him over and carried him, to one of the pillars. He once again flipped Percy around, something that was strangely pleasurable for the black haired son of Poseidon.

Luke made Percy brace himself against the pillar and put his hands on Percy's waist. He began to thrust in and out forcing Percy to clutch at the pillar to stay up. But when Luke's dick his the perfect spot Percy began to yell out Luke's name in extreme pleasure jizz dripping down his cock and some spraying off and hitting the pillar.

As Luke's thrusts became less precise Percy could tell he was coming close to his climax. Luke began to moan as he thrust in and he hip Percy's g-spot hard. Percy moaned out louder and his asshole clenched around Luke's dick as he sprayed the white column with hot white strands of jizz.

When Percy's ass clenched up Luke went over the edge and came into Percy's ass filling him up and making him moan loudly as Luke pulled out. Luke lifted Percy up into his arm and tiredly carried him to a different bed in the empty cabin, one that wasn't covered in jizz. Percy tiredly curled up in Luke's arms and the two of them fell asleep.


End file.
